darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Langsferd Park
Langsferd Park is a public park that runs along the north end of Palos Verdes, bordered by dense forest to the north and east, cliffs above the beach to the west, and a tall stone wall along the road that forms its southern border. Known as a family-friendly place to play during the day, with a well-maintained playground, picnic area, well-kept trails through the woods, and (mostly) clean beaches. However when it cools off at night, invariably a dense fog will settle in. Though there are plenty of lights, families tend to stay away at night, and the park becomes a place to have a drunken beach party, a place for teenagers to sneak away, and, rumor has it, for darker things to lurk about. The park was named after Tristan Langsferd, apparently a person of some importance. An overgrown gravestone with his name can be found in a small clearing at the top of the bluff overlooking the ocean. Another gravestone, for someone named Asami, is also nearby. Park History In 2023, Tristin D. Langsferd came to LATMA looking for a home. His wealth was such that he had his castle in northern England taken down stone by stone to be delivered to the new location. Tristin found land in Palos Verdes on the North Palincial near the ocean and began to build, and Langsferd Estate was established. The castle stood high on the hill which gave it a back view of the ocean. It's basement had entries to the beach below. Tristin, being Camarilla, tried to open his home to his fellow vampires as a safe place. For years, the castle grew as a safe haven for many. Then the Camarilla wanted or needed a Prince, and seeing the many good works Tristin had done for the city, he was asked to fill the position. Against his better judgement, Tristin accepted and became Prince of LATMA. This was when the troubles began. The Sabbat launched many attacks on the Estate. The Estate became the Elysium and refuge for most of the Camarilla as the Sabbat attacked Camarilla establishments throughout the city. Tristin, being a Gangrel and well versed in the ways of the Garou, created a truce and alliance between the factions. For one year, they worked together to hunt down the Sabbat and dwindle their forces. They found success for a short time, but this new order became overwhelmed when the Sabbat revealed their hidden army at the gates of Langsferd Estate. This battle lost many a soul and ended when Tristin confronted the leader of this force, Badr. In the end, Badr took Tristin's undead life and the estate was destroyed. The castle was blown up, scattering rubble all around and the surviving Camarilla fled to other parts of LATMA. It was a mortal who bought the grounds and turned it into a park. This mortal became obsessed with the history of this land and named it Langsferd Park after it former owner. Friends of Tristin placed headstone in the park in memory of the man who almost brought the Camarilla back to life in the harsh land of LATMA. The park was then taken over by Gangrels, some Anarchs and some Camarilla. The Camarilla Gangrels did not have a Prince to report to and so the Anarch ways were easy to become a part of, until one year... A very old Camarilla Gangrel came to LATMA. He was so old that little of humanity was left in this vampire. He was old school Camarilla, enforcing the ways of his sect. Once he found the Gangrels in the park, he took control for no other Gangrel could beat him in an ordeal. Asami had a large bat head, huge bat wings, chest and legs of a brute human, claws that never retracted on both hands and feet. Some say he was over a thousand years old, but he never said his age, only that he knew what it was like before the upheaval that exposed vampires to mortals. It was then that the small group of Camarilla turned to Asami for leadership and Asami became Prince of LATMA. This caused a mighty stir in the city, a city ruled by Sabbat and the war was on again. Many challenged Asami's rule, but it was short lived as a mass of Sabbat corned the elder vampire and beheaded him. Once again the Camarilla went into hiding. The mortal who owned Langsferd Park was turned, in a last ditch effort to regain the lands' glory in the Camarilla. Wayne Morrison became Wayne Langsferd in hopes to bring all the Camarilla together again, but this was a failed plan. Wayne was captured and destroyed by Garou shortly after his turning, and the land has been public domain ever since. In recent times, the wealth of Palos Verdes has flowed northward as the private lands were turned into a public park. The remains of the destroyed castle were (mostly) cleaned up, footpaths maintained by groundskeepers, and a playground for the children. Langsferd Park, also sometimes known as Murder Park to those who remember the events of its rich history or have heard the rumors, stands silent in latter days. Some believe the Anarchs took it back, but it remains a pillar of Camarilla history in LATMA. Category:Palos Verdes Category:POI/LATMA Category:Nightzone Category:Hangout